


Ache

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/F, Heartbreak, Post-Break Up, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow forgets for a second that they aren't together anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabbletag prompt "ache".

Willow woke with a start, elation rising in her heart before she realized it had only been a dream. She remembered what was real, Tara leaving her and her having to cry herself to sleep again. 

She bit her lip and pressed her nails into her chest to stop the ache inside her escaping as yet another sob. It was so cruel of her heart to forget it had been broken, only to shatter again. To dream up the most everyday scenarios that seemed so real, only to have them snatched away when she awoke. 

She raked her nails over her chest, as though she might claw out the heart that gave her so much pain. Why was love the cruelest monster of them all and yet the only one she couldn't even begin to fight?

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
